The Exchange
by Countess Impossible
Summary: Sam is in the mental hospital for his hallucinations. Lucifer is willing to trade for sleep but what did Sam have to offer? One shot.


_A short one shot for Cjabbott. I know it's probably not what you wanted but if you tell me you want something different I will write you something else. Whatever it takes to keep my readers happy ;D  
Inspired by the prompt Insomniac found on Anatopist's list on deviantart._

The Exchange

Sam wasn't sure how long he could go on before Lucifer won and he was in a coma. He had lost count of how many days he had been awake though he was sure it had been a long time. Months, years maybe... He did not know thanks to the hallucinations that posed as reality. It was impossible to tell them apart now. Maybe it was best he was in the mental institution instead of scaring his brother with how bad he had gotten.

Absently he scratched as a bloodied spot on his arm. It had gotten to the point where he could not only see Lucifer, he could _feel_ him under his skin! No mattered what he tried there was no getting rid of him! He had scratched and bit at himself in desperate attempt to get him out but nothing worked. Lucifer was a part of him in a way Sam was sure he would never be able to get rid of. He was in his mind, under his skin, and he was sure the devil was buried in his soul. There was no escape.

Snap! The first firecracker hit Sam in the thigh making him jump. He had been huddled near the headboard, scratching himself feverishly in vain attempt to get the devil out, and failed to notice Lucifer lighting it. Snap! That one hit him in the ear.

Lucifer laughed to himself. "That counts as part of the face right? I'll count it and give myself fifty points." He threw another one. "Meh, arm. Twenty-five points." He continued to throw firecrackers and laughed when they hit the hunter. "Come on, Sam, smile! We're having fun!" He lobbed another firecracker at him, hitting Sam in the shoulder.

Lucifer made a face. "I'm getting bored!" He whined. "Amuse me!" Sam ignored him, continuing to scratch at the spot on his arm. Lucifer stuck out his forked tongue before crossing his arms over his chest and pulling his legs up onto the dresser he was sitting on. What to do to ease his boredom? What to do, what to do?

Sam continued to scratch his skin away, his fingers turning bloody as he tore his flesh to pieces. That's when he got the idea. Hopping off of the dresser, he made his way over to the man's bed and while he was paying no attention stuck one ice cold digit into the open wound making the hunter hiss but not cry out.

"Bah, your boring." He scrunched up his face before allowing himself to fall backward onto his butt to sit on the floor.

"You sound like Gabriel." Sam muttered, his voice rough from lack of use.

Lucifer's face lit up, his smile returning. "You spoke to me!" He placed a hand to his heart as if those few words touched him on a deep level. "Oh Sam, you made my day!" He made a happy noise as he poked his finger back into the open wound on the hunters arm making him wince.

"Stop." Sam muttered, batting Lucifer's hand away.

"Now, Sam, you need to stop with all of this attention. I could take it as flirting and that would be rude seeing how you have no plans to put out. You'd just be leading me on." He pointed his bloody finger at the hunter and made a tisking noise with his tongue. Sam gave him a dirty look. "Oh come on, don't be a party pooper."

Sam dug his palms into his eyes, attempting to rub the burning itch away. He really needed to get some sleep. "What is it going to take for you to leave me alone?" He hated being Lucifer's plaything. All he wanted was a few hours of sleep, was that such a hard thing to let him do? In all honesty what could the harm be?

Lucifer shrugged. "Drop your pants." The way he said it was nonchalant, bored even. That could not be a good sign, it could only mean he was going to start doing something like throwing things at him again. Sam sighed, knowing he was not going to let something like that happen. He might as well just make himself as comfortable as he could before the devil started throwing things at him again. He layed on his side and hoped Lucifer would not take it as he was trying to fall asleep.

Grinning, Lucifer poked him in the eye.

"Come on! Give me a break!" Sam covered the eye with his palm, ignoring the way it watered.

"Sam, Sam, Sam. If I give you anything what will I get in return? Hmm? You can not expect to give you things for nothing, that would just be selfish." He shook his head, clicking his tongue. "If you want something, you must be willing to give something up in return. Basic economics, Bunk Buddy." He let out a laugh. "So, what are you willing to give up?"

Sam watched the devil rock slightly, his knees tucked under his chin, as he looked at the water stained ceiling. What did he have to trade? He was in a mental institution, he had nothing here! If he was honest with himself he had nothing in the outside world either. Or did he? He bit his lip trying to decide if it was worth it. He was getting desperate and it might be the only thing that could work. Deciding it was best if he just did it without thinking about it, he was going to do it and just get it over with. Praying that it worked, Sam rolled off of the bed, landing on the devil. Moving so he was facing him instead of laying across him he made his move. He pressed his lips to the devil's, giving him the only thing he had left, before falling asleep on top of him.

Lucifer smirked to himself. "I'll accept that."


End file.
